This invention relates generally to a method and system for remotely acquiring data relating to a refrigerated vehicle.
A refrigerated vehicle is used to transport refrigerated cargo, such as frozen or refrigerated food, from one location to another. The refrigerated vehicle includes a refrigerated container having a space for goods. The container also includes a refrigeration unit that functions to cool the space.
The refrigeration unit includes a refrigeration system, and an evaporator of the refrigeration system cools the refrigerated box and the goods.